The Punishment
by ChaoticPsy
Summary: An interesting and bizarre story based off WoW characters. There is sex involved, you were warned. :D Just something from my bizarre and twisted little mind. So, enjoy. (Still a little rusty at my writing, it's been a while. )


Untitled WoW adventure

Widowen Vanderbane was known around Azeroth as one of the mouthiest and gutsiest mages of all time. She left Silvermoon because she hated her own kind, due to the fact they had a bad rep for being dishonorable, weak, and snooty. If you wanted royalty and pompousness, Silvermoon amongst the elves was your best choice. Besides, she didn't want to fulfill her father's destiny for her. She wanted to choose her own destiny, so she studied arcane magic and went to live among the rest of the races. Mainly the orcs. She found them fascinating.

She had accompied Thrall on many treks to Northrend and showed disdain when he put Garrosh in command as warchief later on. Garrosh was one of her exploits she never told anyone about.

*years ago*….

Widowen stood in the throne room glaring at Garrosh as he gave out commands and his plans for the horde. Once that was done, she would go up to him and ask to speak to him privately. He'd nod and take her to a private room, locking the door behind him. "Speak your mind mage." He'd growl, obviously impatient and annoyed. Widowen raised a brow and began her mouthy little rant. "What the fuck do you know about being a warchief? Much less a Hordie?" She snapped, standing there with her back against a wall and arms crossed. Garrosh raised a brow and turned quickly, his hand going to her throat. "What did you say?" He growled. She smirked at him, not fearing him one bit. "You heard me." She'd smile.

"You watch your mouth, bitch or you'll be tasting my axe. I'm warchief whether you like it or not. So don't disrespect me." He'd growl, then throw her to the ground. She'd look up at him shaking her head. "Fuck you! You're not warchief material." She'd say, attempting to get up, but he'd knock her down again, then put his foot on her throat. He'd scoff at her now. "Keep pushing me, bitch." He'd growl, pressing a bit harder into her throat. She'd close her eyes momentarily, getting turned on by this entire ordeal. "Ooh, so feisty. You orcs are so hot when you're angry." She'd purr. Garrosh couldn't believe he was hearing this shit. This tiny little elf was flirting and being a disrespectful bitch at the same time. Raising a brow and letting up a little, he'd cross his arms. "You couldn't handle me, puny elf. You'd be crying like a little bitch after two minutes." He'd smirk, obviously amused now. "Challenge accepted?" she'd say, giving him a questioning look. She was such a glutton for punishment, and obviously such a masochist that she loved pain to a certain extent. "As much fun as it would be hearing you scream in pain from me breaking you, you don't deserve my cock in you. Besides, you're an elf. Only orcs deserve this." He'd scoff, then walk off and sit down in a large chair. Was he really turning her down? She hated him because he wasn't good enough to be warchief and was a lying, conniving bastard, but yet she wanted one little fun time with him because he was an orc, and a strong warrior that took no shit.

She'd get up and roll her eyes a bit, dusting herself off. "Fine warchief. I will forget this ever happened. I apologize for my disrespect. I was just angry, that's all." She'd say, then walk out the door and pout a bit. She was relieved he didn't kill her, maybe a little relieved he didn't take her offer, but she was also somewhat disappointed. She was dying to know how he was in bed. For some reason, her curiosity made her do this. Guess she would never know now.

A few nights later she'd be drinking in the tavern, scantily clad and enjoying her favorite drink while she watched other patrons bullshitting each other. She'd be half drunk after an hour or so and then Garrosh and a few of his soldiers came marching into the tavern to have a drink and tell war stories, and bitch about Sylvanas' shitty plans to make more forsaken. She was hidden at the little table under the staircase in the dark, but she was out of drink and would have to come out to go get another. She'd pretend not to notice him and his soldiers and walk over to the bar and order another drink. As she stood there, Garrosh moved up behind her and slapped her on the ass hard, leaving a huge orc hand print on it. "OW, you jerk!" She hissed, then turned around, seeing it was Garrosh, and she'd gasp. "Oh, warchief. Wh, what are you doing?" She'd ask, then pay for her drink and pick it up taking a sip.

He'd laugh a bit then tell her he was here to get wasted with his men. Acting like he didn't just slap her ass. She'd nod then walk off back to her table, wanting to avoid anymore confrontation. She was still embarrassed about the other day. Some more time passed and she'd be pretty drunk and decided to leave the tavern, but she'd have to sneak out quietly. Her invisibility spell was useless right now because she had no idea how to activate it while being this lit. She'd look over and make sure he wasn't looking then she'd get up and move quietly out of the tavern past a few other people and be safe and sound outside. Or so she thought. Garrosh came stomping out the door; heavy plate boots being noisy and all. He nearly tripped on the stairs because he was drunk. "Elf!" He yelled at her and she'd eye him curiously. "yes warchief?" she'd say, biting her lip, hating to have to call him that. "We need to talk, now." He'd growl and point toward his chambers. Oh great, she thought. What did she do now? She'd follow him into his chambers, trying to take as much caution as she possibly could in her drunken state. He'd slam the door shut and toss her onto a large fur rug. "I sentence you to punishment, elf. I'm going to break you." He'd growl, then savagely get her clothes off her, not caring if he ripped them or not. She went wide eyed, unbelieving what he was doing, but she didn't fight him, she would just let him do what he wanted. She didn't know if she could fight him right now because she was pretty weak when drunk. She'd just smack at him and whimper.

She was now naked before him, helpless and weak and couldn't do a damn thing. His massive size overpowered her. She'd look up as he undid his pants and saw how large he was there. Yep, she was so in for a world of pain. She whimpered again, shaking her head. "Oh no, warchief, please..you win." She'd say, trying to get out from under him but it was useless. He'd laugh at her plight now. "Oh no, little elf. You accepted my challenge, remember. It's your punishment now." He'd smirk, then turn her over onto her stomach, and pushed her legs open, then shoved his cock against her entrance, slowly pushing it into her teasingly. She was tight and this was going to be a task. He'd push more into her, holding her hips so she couldn't pull away from him. She'd whimper in pain at his massive size, not used to it yet. He'd force more of his large cock into her until he was all the way in as far as he could get inside her, then start thrusting slowly, then go a little faster. She whimpered and screamed beneath him, her face against the rug. She'd never had a cock that large before, so it was a painful pleasure.

He'd continue to violate her tight pussy for some time, stretching her and breaking her completely. She was finally used to his size now and would finally enjoy it, as he could tell by how wet she was now. Even drunk, he still had a lot of stamina. He'd now move to another position of picking her up like a doll, pushing her against the wall, holding her up and fucking her that way. He'd thrust hard and fast, grunting and growling as she moaned and yelled loudly in utter pleasure. She came violently onto his cock, her legs and entire body shuddering with her orgasm. "What am I to you?" He'd growl, thrusting harder, ready to climax. "Warchief." She'd say breathlessly, tightly holding onto him. He'd growl louder now, "don't..fucking..forget …that.." he'd say, thrusting hard with each word he said, then spilled his seed deep inside her. She felt every bit of his molten lava hot cum flow into her, then he'd move back over to the rug and set her down, and he'd plop down onto the rug breathlessly, reaching over to grab a nearby blanket so he could just fall asleep right there. She'd grab her clothes, but he shook his head, telling her to stay and sleep there. She didn't argue with him whatsoever and within minutes he'd be fast asleep, so she'd just curl up under the blanket and attempt to sleep off the drunken state.

(end for now)


End file.
